Hunter abilities
Hunter Abilities A Hunter's abilities encompassed by three major skill paths: Beast Mastery, Marksmanship and Survival. All three of the paths work together to compliment one another so it is hard at first to decide which path will be the wiser course to pursue in one's journey to be the best Hunter in Azeroth. No one of the paths is better than another--it is all a matter of personal preference and playstyle as to the template one ends up with for their Hunter. Until the 10th level, one can learn new skills and abilities at one's trainer. After the 10th level, however, in addition to being able to purchase continuing training from one's trainer on every other even numbered level, the Hunter has to begin using earned Talent Points to continue speccing their character. Each level in the Talent Tree requires the expenditure of one Talent Point. Different talents are pre-requisites for other talents further down the tree. ---- * Beast Mastery : The art of soothing the savage beast... ** Finding and taming a pet -- At this time in the World of Warcraft gamespace, one can only tame beasts. It is prudent to tame only an equal level or below pet. The reasoning behind this is that the Hunter sometimes takes a massive beating while taming. Due to the fact that they cannot do anything during this Focusing phase of the taming ritual or their concentration will be broken and the tame will fail, the Hunter must simply stand there maintaining Focus and let the potential pet pound on them. There is already a percentile chance that the tame will fail by default, why make it harder on one's self? ** Happiness and Loyalty -- The next step in pet keeping is learning what foods your pet needs and making sure to procure some of that type food immediately if one does not already have some in their personal inventory. Your pet will have a small icon next to its character data display representing a face. If the face is unhappy, best feed the beast. If the pet's state of unhappiness deepens to a certain level, it will eventually leave you, returning to the wild. Always keep the pet fed so that the happy face, the green smiley one, is showing as your pet's happiness indicator. While the face is green and happy, you gain 200% experience points from a given kill. When the face is orange and simply contented, you gain 100% experience. Any state below this orange contented stage nets the Hunter a whopping 67% experience. At this low ebb in happiness, you need to seriously start thinking about getting your pet's happiness built back up. Keep in mind also that your pet's state of happiness will eventually influence his Loyalty level and it will begin to drop as well. * Marksmanship : How well you hit the broad side of a barn, as the old saying goes... ** Training in one's chosen weapon -- At this time, certain classes are allotted certain weapons choices at character creation (the Dwarf by nature uses a firearm and axe, a Night Elf, on the other hand specializes in the Bow and daggers or swords). One trains one's weapon skills and abilities by using a given weapon in combat. The more one uses the weapon, the more proficient one becomes with the weapon. Different classes, however, can opt to receive training later in their gaming lives if they have the cash. This allows almost any class to specialize in several weapon choices. * Survival : How well one does against the elements... ** Training in one's survival skills and abilities -- This can arguably be called the Hunters most valuable talent line. By carefully utilizing abilites from this skill tree, a Hunter can make themselves almost larger-than-life, so to speak. This is the line that allows the Hunter to choose how offensive and effective they are going to be when in a melee situation. As far as I'm concerned, this line is less important than the two mentioned above simply because the Hunter was designed to be a ranged-attack character and not a melee specialist. There are other skills that still need looked after though that are trained at one's class trainer. These currently consist of, but are not limited to, the following: * Animal Aspects * Tracking * Beast Spells * Traps * Tricks of the Trade ---- Hunter,Starting Hunter,Starting Hunter,Starting